1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ankle splints and supports used to support a weak ankle, generally immobilize the ankle in case of a minor fracture, a sprain, or the like, or prevent such fractures, sprains and the like.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the past, two general types of ankle supports have been used for the above purposes. The first type is generally formed entirely of elastic pulled taut around and closely conforming to the ankle, usually the foot, ankle, and lower leg. Such supports may or may not enclose the toe and heel. Generally, these supports have been formed of knitted or woven elastic, elastic wrap, or elastic tape.
Although such supports are relatively comfortable, can easily be worn inside a shoe, and do not significantly reduce ankle function, they generally do not immobilize the ankle sufficiently to truly protect it. In addition, if not properly wrapped, some may either cut off circulation if they are too tight or provide virtually no support if they are too loose. Furthermore, they frequently deteriorate after one or a few uses so that less ankle support is provided.
The second type of ankle supports known in the art are non-elastic, generally semi-rigid supports or splints which can be composed of a variety of materials such as foam, laminates, vinyl, canvas, or leather. Such splints are usually comprised of a largely sock-shaped unit, usually openable down the front and which surrounds the instep, ankle, and lower leg, but does not enclose the toes and heel.
These units frequently include one or more sometimes removable stays located in and extending down the side of the splint. An additional stay is usually also included extending substantially the length of the front of the splint. These such stays reinforce and improve the rigidity of the splint. Where the unit is closable at the front by means of laces, the latter stay is usually included on a tongue interior to the laced area, which tongue improves the fit of the splint and reduces chafing.
Although these semi-rigid splints are quite effective in immobilizing and protecting the ankle, they are generally not wearable inside a shoe, and they significantly reduce ankle function so as to generally prevent heavy work, athletic activities, or the like while they are worn.